


Through the Looking Glass

by Caroline_Spencer



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline_Spencer/pseuds/Caroline_Spencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me again you don't want this." Eight alternate versions of scenes between Sebastian & Kathryn from the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, definitely not mine. Everything belongs to Choderlos de Laclos and Roger Kumble. Thanks for letting me borrow the characters boys.
> 
> Author's Summary: Alright so this is basically all the scenes in the film between Sebastian & Kathryn rewritten with a naughty twist. They don't really connect to one another, but I did put them in order. And yes, like Cruel Love Anthology, this is dirty. Masturbation, anal sex, and some vague non-consensual action, it's all in a days work for these two.

 

 

**I Have a Reputation to Uphold**

I mean honestly. Did she really expect him to spend the rest of his summer wooing some retard who was likely completely clueless as to what a penis was for? Think again sweetheart.

As Sebastian watched his stepsister get up from the sofa and start to stomp away in a huff, he rose fluidly to his feet. He was behind her in two long strides. Grabbing her by the arm he forced Kathryn around and bent her over the antique lounger. "Not so fast sis. We have some catching up to do."

"Dream on asshole," she spat back as she tried unsuccessfully to wiggle away from him. "Do you honestly expect me to indulge you after you turn down my favor?"

"Kathryn," he sighed as he molested her tits through the ridiculous corset she was wearing, "Any half-wit with a dick can take care of your little problem for you. Besides, I have much more pressing matters to attend to at the moment." Bending over her, he nipped at the soft skin of her neck and soothed away the bite with a flick of his tongue. "Come on baby, I haven't had you in weeks," he whispered cringing inwardly at the needy tone of his voice. What was it about her that made him so desperate?

"Whose fault is that?" she shot back as she rubbed her ass against his burgeoning erection. "You're the one who's been too busy playing doctor with the therapist's daughter. How was she anyway?"

"Mediocre at best," Sebastian grumbled. "I think it's high time you remind me what I'm missing."

Before she could reply he yanked down her skin tight pants to her thighs then ripped away her flimsy panties with a violent jerk. Kathryn gasped at the action. "Dammit Valmont, those were brand new!"

"I'll buy you more, I always do," he reminded her. Sebastian ran a hand down her sex and grinned when he found her dripping. "Your little pussy is soaking my hand. Tell me again how you don't want this."

Kathryn moaned into the cushion as he fingered her. "Christ, just do it already!"

Sebastian chuckled at her impatience as he unzipped his pants. Instead of drawing them down his thighs, he left them around his hips, merely reaching inside the open fly to draw out his rigid erection. As he rubbed the head against her opening he noticed her other more enticing hole. Using his thumb he traced her puckered anus and mused, "Perhaps it's time I explore some uncharted territory."

Kathryn immediately stilled. Looking over her shoulder at him she replied, "Never. I told you when we started this, anal sex is not on the table."

He studied his stepsister for a long moment wondering if he should try to push his luck. He suspected she had done anal before, but clearly hadn't enjoyed it. That was a shame. He could make it so good for the both of them. However, his cock was so hard right now it could cut through glass so he wasn't about to start something that would end with him NOT getting laid. Instead, he offered her a smile as he guided his cock into her snug little pussy. "Better?"

"Much," she moaned back as he sunk all the way inside her. As his balls pressed against the slick lips of her sex Sebastian tossed back his head and groaned in pleasure. He grasped her slender hips and began to power drive her into the settee. Never one to be out done, Kathryn eagerly threw her hips back at him, meeting him thrust for thrust, squeezing her inner muscles on every inward drive.

It never ceased to amaze him that no matter how often or thoroughly he fucked her in the past three years, he still came back for more. Sebastian could never get enough of this and he was starting to become worried he never would. What did it say about him that the only pussy that truly satisfied him belonged to his stepsister?

The heavy, antique wood of the settee began to squeak against the parquet wood floors as his thrusts grew more frantic. Reaching underneath his stepsister, he pulled her creamy tits out from her corset and squeezed them almost to the point of pain. Kathryn's whimpers of pleasure turned into moans of delight. Sebastian briefly wondered what Caldwell and her stupid daughter would think if they walked back in and found their idol getting her brains fucked out by her dirty, dirty stepbrother. He chuckled at the mental image.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'll tell you later," he grunted increasing the thrust of his hips. "Right now, I want that tight little cunt to come all over my nice big, cock," he ordered.

Sebastian suspected that bit of dirty talk along with his fingers manipulating her swollen clit would bring her off quickly. He wasn't disappointed. Moments later she came clenching tight around his throbbing prick and cursing his name into the cushions. The feel of her squeezing him so good set off his own climax. His mouth fell open, gasping for air, as his balls tightened and he shot his load deep inside her.

Collapsing atop her Sebastian took a moment to catch his breath. He was so out of it he hadn't noticed the item that fell out of his jacket, but Kathryn did. "Sebastian, should I be worried you're carrying around a teenage girl's magazine?"

Bending down he scooped up the Seventeen Magazine and tossed it on the couch in front of her. "Nope, it concerns my latest challenge."

With a bored sigh Kathryn flipped through the magazine while Sebastian retrieved the napkin Kathryn has tossed aside earlier that contained Clarissa's phone number, and used it to clean the mess he left between her legs. "Are you looking for a new way to relieve menstrual cramps, because if you are I have a few suggestions."

"Shut up and turn to page 64…"

 

**Oh Come On!**

There was nothing Kathryn enjoyed more than winding her dear stepbrother up—and really he always made it so dreadfully easy for her. Leaning against the wall outside the parlor she listened with mischievous glee as he cursed her out for leaving him high and dry.

"Goddamn cock-teasing bitch," Sebastian bellowed as he rose up from the settee and stomped out of the room in the opposite direction she had left. Watching him wince in pain, as he tried to walk with his uncomfortable hard-on, her whole body shuddered with barely suppressed laughter. She had to bite down on her lip just so she wasn't heard.

But really, what did he expect? Did he really think she would allow him to get off when he had done nothing whatsoever to deserve it? She was delirious at his miss-calculation. He refused to help her with Cecile and he hadn't even so much as kissed the virgin, but he expected she would reward him for his ineptitude. Idiot.

Not to say she would have let him come even if he had. After all, a girl has to have some fun.

As she caught her breath Kathryn realized she still felt warm and slick between her legs. Valmont might be an obnoxious and presumptuous prick, but he did have amazing hands. A few more minutes of his heavy petting and she would have come herself. Hmm, perhaps it was time to put in a call to one of her regular amusements who weren't related to her by marriage. She could do with some relief.

Walking to her bedroom she mentally went through her rolodex wondering who might be available when she stopped at her stepbrother's room. Unable to help herself, she let her ear press against the heavy door and listened to hear what he was up to. When she heard a door close from the other side, she slowly opened his door and found the room empty and the sound of the shower turning on. The idea that she had reduced the stud of the Upper East Side to having to take cold showers to relieve his agony, made her cackle with glee.

When she was sure he wasn't going to find her in his room, Kathryn began snooping in drawers, hoping he might have been stupid enough to leave his beloved journal out. She knew it was unlikely, but she was just itching to know what he wrote about her.

After a few minutes of coming up empty (well aside from the topless pictures he had of her she knew nothing about) she grew bored and was going to leave, but she couldn't resist taking one brief peak at him in the shower. Slowly Kathryn crept over to the bathroom door and opened it a crack. The sight that greeted her made her sex clench.

Valmont was completely naked. Standing on the left side of the large bathroom, in front of the sink, he was gripping his hard-on in his right hand and beating off furiously. The shower was running and the air was filled with warm steam, but Kathryn found herself completely enraptured by the scene in front of her.

Her step-brother was far enough away that he didn't notice when she opened the door an inch more and watched him. Naked Sebastian made quite the pretty picture. A masturbating Sebastian was even better.

The way he stroked his thick cock in an almost violent manner and the way in which his handsome face clenched in pleasure on ever downward glide made Kathryn painfully aware of her own throbbing need between her legs. Without nearly realizing it, she found her hand pushing up her dress and her fingers pressing against the damp fabric of her silky panties. Her eyes fluttered close in pleasure when her digits flicked against the pulsating bud of her clit.

It was perhaps colossally stupid to touch herself when she was so close to him, if he discovered her he would never let her forget it, but she couldn't help herself. Pressing against the bedroom wall she rubbed her swollen breasts against the molding as she eagerly humped her own hand while keeping a keen eye on her stepbrother. Judging by the way his gorgeous, dimpled ass was clenching and the speed with which he was jacking off, he was likely to come any moment.

Kathryn's own fingers were now completely buried in her soaking pussy while her thumb massaged her clit. When she felt a moan nearly escape her mouth she bit down on her lip nearly to the point of drawing blood. Sebastian meanwhile was now panting, his hand a furious blur as he hissed unintelligible words. With his left hand he tugged at his balls and moments later three long ropes of cum shot out of the engorged head of his penis as grunted her name like a curse.

The sound of her name falling from his lips coupled with the sight of his tremendous orgasm was enough for Kathryn to come as well, knees trembling, and her eyes shut tight with the vision she just witnessed replying in her head.

Coming down from her high, she pushed back from the wall and straightened her dress. She took one last peak into the bathroom and watched as Sebastian disappeared into the shower. She closed the door soundlessly then licked her wet fingers clean as she took a seat on his bed. Her panties were wet and uncomfortable. For the briefest of moments she considered stripping down and waiting for her stepbrother to come out. When he found her she would offer herself to him and he would fuck the hell out of each other, releasing years of frustration and sexual tension.

Damn, she was wet again. As nice of a fantasy as it was it was just that. Sex was her trump card and Kathryn wasn't about to give it up no matter how delicious it might be.

Getting to her feet a wicked idea hit her. It didn't involve stripping off all of her clothes, just one important item. Reaching under her dress she shimmied out of her damp lace panties and tossed them on to the bed. Opening the bedside table she found a pad a jotted down a quick note to her stepbrother.

 

_As close as you're ever likely to come to the real thing_

_~ you're loving sis_

 

Kathryn always enjoyed having the last word.

 

 

**If You Won't Help Me, Somebody Else Will**

There was nobody else and they both knew it. Oh sure, she could get one of her sycophant little boy toys to do it, but they all lacked his special touch and finesse. This was a job that required his special brand of skills, but unfortunately for Kathryn, he wasn't it the mood to do her bidding.

Rising from her seat beside him like some kind of queen, she stood over him and stared him down with quiet fury, likely thinking of all the nasty names she could call him. Sebastian was genuinely shocked when instead of launching into one of her tirades she instead took a seat on his lap. Not at his side, like she was when they were snowing the music teacher, but directly on his lap, her delectable ass rubbing tantalizingly against his crotch.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she drew him closer and whispered, "Valmont I'm starting to worry you're going soft. Since when do you care about ruining some innocent virgin? You live for this shit."

She had a point. Normally he could care less about the consequences of their actions and although he had argued otherwise they had done things in their past much worse that taking some girls innocence. Sebastian didn't know why the idea nagged at him so much. Perhaps Hargrove was rubbing off on him after all…

Avoiding her penetrating gaze he remarked, "I'm just suggesting you consider the consequences before jumping into anything."

"Oh I have dear brother and they all end with Court Reynolds being completely humiliated. Now, like I was saying, if you don't want to help me I'm sure somebody else does." His stepsisters hand was suddenly at his groin, unfastening his pants. He let out a surprised gasp as she reached in and grasped his cock. He was hard in two practiced strokes. "There's always Todd Michaels. He enjoys virgins," Kathryn mused carrying on the conversation as if she wasn't jerking him off.

Sebastian tried to keep focus and not give away how much she was affecting him. "H-he'll get impatient with her in an hour."

She nodded in agreement as she added a little twist to her strokes causing his jaw to clench in pleasure. "There's always Julian Andrews"

"Too intense"

Kathryn's grip tightened. "Well I suppose that leaves the music teacher. Perhaps I can persuade him to be more…aggressive. I think he might be interested in some of my teachings."

"I'm sure he would," he grit out recalling the way Ronald was gawking at his sister all afternoon. Sebastian would be shocked if she wasn't fucking him by the end of the week. She probably wasn't even attracted to the wimp. She just couldn't stand the idea of someone having something she didn't. "You're unbelievable," he grunted.

Her eyes narrowed at him but she didn't stop her ministrations. "Why, because I enjoy sex? Got to love that double standard huh? You and Court fuck everyone, but when I do it, it makes me a slut."

"When you use it as a weapon it does"

"And how is that different from what you're doing with Annette Hargrove?"

Shit, she had him there and they both knew it. "Touché," he whispered.

Smiling that familiar seductive grin, Kathryn straddled his hips, causing the silky material of her burgundy dress to ride up her thighs. She pulled his cock, which at this point was nearly the color of her dress, out of his pants and rubbed it against her panties. "Come on Valmont," she whispered in his ear before flicked his earlobe with her tongue. "I need this. Do it for me, please?"

He was too far gone at that point to say no, but he was curious to see how far she would take this. Meeting her gaze he asked, "Is the great Kathryn Merteuil begging?"

"Never"

Sebastian felt her fingers tug her panties aside and she rubbed his throbbing prick against the entrance of her cunt like it was her personal sex toy. He supposed in a way it was. It was always waiting around, willing and eager for her to play with it. "Last chance Valmont. Are you in or are you out?"

The feel of his weeping cock rubbing against the silky folds of her pussy was so intense he could barely concentrate of what she was saying. Knowing he was seconds away from coming he bit out, "Fine. Whatever, I'll do it." At that moment he could give a fuck about Cecile Caldwell. Hell, she could set the poor girl on fire for all he cared just so long as she let him cum.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Good boy. For that you deserve a reward." Bending down to his ear she whispered, "Consider this a preview of coming attractions."

Before he could question what she meant she guided just the crown of his cock into her searing hole. The tightness that engulfed him was so shocking he let out a pleasure filled groan as he came long and hard inside her. Slowly she pulled him out and Sebastian watched mesmerized as a trail of his cum dribbled out of her sex. It was an image that would be forever imbedded in his brain and made him instantly hard again. Kathryn scoped some onto her finger and sucked it off. "Hmm, I can't wait to taste it from the source."

When his cock twitched at the remark she laughed and climbed off his lap. Sebastian numbly tucked his throbbing dick back into his pants, wincing as he did. His gaze found Kathryn's as she dialed the phone. "Cecile its Kathryn… okay stop crying." She pulled the phone from her ear and rolled her eyes. "Stop crying…you know what, hold on for Sebastian."

Taking the phone from her outstretched hand he rolled his eyes. Christ, the things he did for a little pussy…

 

 

**The Only Thing You're Going to Be Riding is Me**

He was such a smug little shit head. As he offered her a fake smile and snatched his car keys back, Kathryn had to fight the sudden urge to smack her stepbrother across the face. Was he really so blinded by his own hubris that he didn't see he was falling for the farm girl? Well, it was high time she gave him a kick in the ass and reminded him what he would be giving up if he lost the bet.

Grasping him by the shirt she pushed him backwards until he fell back into the antique fainting couch behind them. Sebastian regarded her with his typical bemused indifference. "Kathryn I need to be somewhere," he drawled

"Dorothy can wait," she sneered as she straddled his lap causing the silky fabric of her Zac Posen dress to ride up on her thighs. "Besides, what are you going to do, pop her cherry on the north lawn in front of me, the servants and anyone else who happens to look out the window?"

Sebastian wet his lips as his eyes raked over her. His dick, which was at half staff earlier when she copped a feel, was now completely hard. She couldn't be sure if it was on account of her sitting on his lap or the scenario she was painting in his head about his precious golden girl. Either way she could work with it.

Digging her nails into his shoulders she began to grind her panty clad pussy against his fierce erection causing him to hiss through his teeth. The smug son of a bitch wanted her to ride him? She'd ride him alright, until his dick was black and blue and he was shooting off in his shorts.

As she continued the slow, tantalizing glide of her hips, Kathryn leaned forward and whispered, "Then again perhaps I underestimate her. Maybe little Annette is just dying for you to spread her supple thighs, take your big…hard…cock… and screw her tight, uncharted pussy into the ground." She emphasized each word with a quick jab of her hips.

"If she was as easy as you I would have nailed her already," he sneered.

"You would think so," she shot back dryly.

Sebastian's handsome face twisted in annoyance as he suddenly grabbed her by the ass halting her movements and began lunging his hips forwards, driving his cock against her sex. Kathryn let out a surprise squeal of pleasure as the crown of his dick rubbed against her clit. She hadn't intended on getting off when she started this but she was never one to turn down a cheap orgasm.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began meeting his thrusts with equal enthusiasm. Sebastian grunted as he eyed her with a mutinous expression. She knew how much he hated her in these moments when she proved to him how weak he was against her, when she showed him he was just her little toy. Kathryn let out a delighted chuckle. "You're so going to lose this bet brother dear."

"The hell I am"

Leaning forward he grabbed her tit gruffly then bit her nipple through the thin material of her dress. The sudden maneuver caused her to throw her head back and let out a moan as her cunt clenched in orgasm. Kathryn clung to her stepbrother as she trembled against him. Sebastian thrust against her harshly once, twice and then came on the third. He bit out a curse as he jerked against her then collapsed back on the couch. She could feel the warm, sticky, substance of his cum through his pants.

Kathryn watched with mild amusement as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as if trying to erase from his head what just happened. Wanting to screw with him some more she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. His eyes shot open as their lips met. Kathryn grinned as she slowly pulled away. Sebastian eyed her silently for a moment as if trying to figure out what she was up to. Finally, he lifted her off his lap and grumbled, "I have to get out of here."

As she watched him get to his feet and wince, undoubtedly at the discomfort of now having a pant full of cum, she replied indifferently, "Of course. Send the little virgin my regards."

She waited until he was almost to the door before calling out, "Oh Sebastian, remember…I'm yours to lose."

He gave her a dull nod before slinking out of the room. Kathryn let out a chuckle at his sad departure. Poor, poor Sebastian, he didn't have a clue. He was already half in love with that little nothing and he didn't even realize it. That bitch would be the end of him if he didn't watch himself. Oh well, he'd learn in time.

In the meantime Kathryn had more pressing matters…like taking her soon to be new car for a spin. Reaching between the couch cushions she grasped the keys she had pilfered from his pocket when he was too busy chasing his orgasm. Holding them up she grinned. "Now it's time for some real fun."

 

 

**If You're Asking if I Nailed Her the Answer Is…**

"…Yes"

Kathryn flinched in surprise. She hadn't expected that. Given the mood that greeted her when she woke him she assumed he had struck out yet again. If he had finally gotten through the virgin's chastity belt what the hell was his problem? She contemplated him through narrowed eyes as she knelt above him on the bed.

"You're telling me you finally fucked her?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah last night." His expression was impassive but his moodiness hung around him like a thick cloud.

She was about to demand what the hell his problem was then when it suddenly hit her. "Ah don't tell me, you fucked her and left her last night and now you're feeling guilty that you hurt the poor little dear's feelings. How quaint."

"Fuck off," he snarled.

Kathryn tossed back her head and let out a throaty chuckle. "Oh this is too perfect. Super stud Sebastian Valmont lands the ultimate conquest but can't enjoy it because he feels bad. God, are you a chump!"

"Shut. Up. Kathryn"

Ignoring his harsh command she continued, "Well I suppose on the bright side I guess I won't have to fuck you. I can't imagine you will be able to get it up for me when you are obviously so in love with Dorothy. How pathetic"

Sebastian sat up suddenly and the next thing she knew she was being tossed onto her back. Before she could get her bearings, he rolled her onto her stomach and hissed in her ear, "I wouldn't count on it bitch." Pressing himself into her backside she gasped when she felt his impressive erection. "Does that feel like I can't get it up sis?"

"Let me go!"

He ignored her demands and instead began yanking her clothes off. Her stiletto mules fell to the floor with a dull clank as she struggled underneath him. With one fierce yank he removed her pants and pulled the top of her matching halter down exposing her bare breasts. Kathryn was still struggling wildly when she felt his fingers, damp with something, press against her puckered entrance of her backside. "Nooo, absolutely not!"

"Stop fighting it. You don't have a choice. The deal was I could put it anywhere, remember?" His blunt fingers pressed into her asshole causing her to wince at the intrusion. "The more you fight me, the more it's going to hurt."

He had a point. She knew she had no choice but to go through with it. Shutting her eyes, Kathryn buried her face in the duvet and went still. Sebastian took his time stretching out her ass and lubing her up before she felt the hot, hard tip of his penis press against her anus. She immediately tightened up.

"Relax," he whispered against her skin in a surprisingly gentle tone, "I'm not going to hurt you."

For whatever reason, she chose to believe him. Kathryn tried her best to relax, playing with her pussy as he slowly fed his cock into her backside. As he slowly sunk inside her, stretching her wide and rubbing at the tender nerves, she suddenly felt her stepbrother's hand at her sex. "Here, let me," he murmured as he brushed her hand aside and took over massaging her clit.

The pain began to lessen the more he touched her. "Open up, let me in Kathryn," he coaxed in her ear, his hips moved against her. "Let me take what's mine."

She groaned into the mattress as his hips began rotating into her at a slightly faster pace. "Sebastian," she gasped, "God, it's too much."

"You can take it," he whispered. "Shit, you feel amazing like this."

His cock felt huge and hot as it dragged in and out of her body at a maddening pace. Kathryn could no longer tell where the pain ended and the pleasure began. She realized, quite embarrassingly, that she was muttering his name and throwing her hips back at him. In the dim recesses of her mind she tried to figure out how she had gotten there. Not twenty minutes ago she had wandered in there on a whim and now here she was getting ass-fucked into the mattress. Nothing ever went according to plan.

"Are you close?" he grunted in her ear.

Oddly enough she was. As his fingers continued to manipulate her pussy she could feel the familiar sensation of an orgasm building inside her. When he changed the position of her thrusts it hit something sensitive inside her and soon she was coming like crazy all over his hand.

Quaking against her, his thrusts now completely erratic, Sebastian followed suit. He called out her name in a harsh pant as she felt his cum fill her ass. Slowly he pulled out of her then collapsed beside her on the mattress. Kathryn was too exhausted to move.

Her stepbrother seemed to be coming down from his orgasm as he looked at her. Shaking his head he remarked, "That was…certainly something. Are you alright?"

"Little sore, but I'll live"

He nodded as his mask of impassivity fell back into place confusing her all the more. Kathryn didn't like that. She wasn't used to confusion where Sebastian was concerned. If his tenderness was genuine it was one thing but the alternative, that he saw her as nothing more than another conquest to be appeased, made her sick to her stomach. She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to strike out at him. "By the way I thought you might like to know…your girl left about an hour ago."

Sebastian expression was blank as he stared at her. She sort of expected him to jump out of the bed and chase after her so she was further confused when he simply laid there and looked up at the ceiling before telling her, "Good."

 

 

**So I Assume You've Come Here to Make Arrangements**

Sebastian let her get her head almost to his lap before pushing her away. He then took a moment to savor the stunned look of disbelief that was marring her pretty features before he ordered sharply, "On your knees."

An unnamed emotion flittered briefly across Kathryn's face that resembled something like relief as she wordlessly moved off the bed and sunk down onto her delicate knees in front of him. A smug smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she reached from him, her nimble fingers unfastening his pants and reaching in for her prize. Make no mistake, he was well aware this was as much her victory as it was his. Sister dearest damn well knew his feelings for his latest conquest had…changed somewhat. Kathryn knew he was conflicted, torn between his lust for her and his new found loyalty to the comely blonde, and she was likely loving it.

Indeed he felt more than a twinge of guilt about what he was doing and a little annoyance at himself. After all, he hadn't planned on going threw with this. Sebastian fully intended on throwing his 'reward' back in his stepsisters face, but seeing her wearing nothing but that pale pink slip and a smirk all the while smelling of sex and another man, he suddenly found his willpower strangely failing him. When she teasingly tongued his dick then swallowed it whole, all thoughts of loyalty and pastel sweater sets from Kansas vanished.

Shit, the girl knew her way around a dick. Not that, that was ever in question but Valmont found himself impressed none the less. Kathryn took him all the way to the back of her throat, showing off her nonexistent gag reflex, while tonguing his balls at the same time. Even with a mouth full of hot, hard, cock she still managed to display her enthusiasm, moaning around his flesh, the vibrations making his balls draw up.

It felt good enough he could cum any moment but he was not eager to wrap things up so quickly. Growing annoyed by the pleased expression on her face he remarked in his best jaded asshole tone, "Impressive sis, but a little more tongue. I'm starting to lose my hard-on."

Those expressive green orbs narrowed in fury at his command before she yanked his tender member from her mouth. "Screw you, asshole. Save the instructions for someone who needs them like your little blonde girlfriend."

Sebastian knew she was just trying to push his buttons, but he fell for in anyway. At the mention of Annette his indifference turned to a scowl and he grabbed her by the back of the head, forcing his dick back into her mouth. With a fistful of her glossy locks he proceeded to yank her mouth back and forth over his erection, fucking her mouth roughly like it was a pussy. Kathryn starred daggers up at him as he manhandled her, but didn't fight him.

The violent action, coupled with the searing hot sensation of her sucking mouth was enough to push back the feelings of guilt that started to arise with the mention of Annette. He did have feelings for her, maybe even loved her, but it wasn't enough. Not enough to give up this, twisted as it may be. He dimly remembered he was supposed to meet her in an hour for lunch. He wondered if he would make it.

Once again he could feel his come approaching. At tempting as it was to make her swallow it he had other plans for his cum. Sebastian gruffly pushed his stepsister off of him and she sunk to her knees. As he took himself in hand, preparing to spurt across her pretty face, Kathryn stopped him when she slowly rose up on her knees and with a casual flick of her wrist removed her slip. His tongue flinted across his suddenly dry mouth as he took in the sight of her full, lush tits on display.

"There's something I always wanted to do," she relayed in that familiar predatory purr as she took his swollen cock in hand and guided it between her breasts. She squeezed her warm flesh around his tender member causing him to hiss in pleasure. Goddamn.

Kathryn smirked in triumph, clearly pleased to have regained the upper hand, before she began to slowly move her torso back and forth, fucking him with her tits. Sebastian gasped and grit his teeth as he watched the crown of his cock appear and disappear between her cleavage. "You're such a sneaky little slut," he groaned.

"Lucky for you," she retorted.

Kathryn's nipples where taunt and straining of her perky tits and he couldn't resist copping a feel. He twisted the rose colored buds between his fingers causing her to call out his name in a breathless whisper. The sound of his name on her lips was enough to finally set him off. Sebastian came in several long spurts hitting her directly across the face, throat, and chest.

His stepsister sunk back on her knees, licking her cum stained lips. It took him several long minutes to get his bearings. Glancing down at her he was annoyed to see her appear so smug even covered in his jizz. It seemed wrong somehow.

"Get to your feet," he snarled his voice raspy.

Kathryn slowly rose to her feet, her slip completely falling off in the process, leaving her naked to his gaze. She certainly was something. Pale, blemish free skin, glistening from his cream, flat stomach, curved hips, bare pussy. Sebastian was annoyed at how much he still wanted her and even worse, how she was completely aware of it.

Eager to wipe that smug smile away he let his features set into his typical bored expression as he instructed her, "Go take a shower. Even covered in my cum I can still smell another man on you."

Her face fell and her eyes flashed dangerously in anger, but she said nothing. Kathryn stomped off towards the bathroom then slammed the door behind her. Sebastian let out a chuckle at her fury while his dick twitched at the idea of hate filled sex with his stepsister. They were going to tear each other apart. But first he needed to take care of something.

Getting to his feat he reached into his pants pocket for his cell phone and dialed the familiar number. As the phone rang he opened up the bathroom door and was greeted by a cloud of steam and the sight of Kathryn's back to him in the glass enclosed shower.

As he admired his stepsister's perky ass, Annette greeted him on the line. "Hey Annette, it's me. Listen…I'm just calling because I'm going to have to push back our date this afternoon."

Kathryn turned at the sound of his voice. Even through the steam he could see her lips twist into a smirk. Unable to help himself yet again, he returned it. He was so fucked.

"Yes, something suddenly…came up."

 

 

**You Don't Love Me Anymore**

"Come on Kathryn, it's just a-

She cut him off before he could get the words out. Strutting up to him on oddly shaky legs, she grabbed her stepbrother by the back of the head and kissed him as fiercely as she could. There was no way in hell she was going to let him dismiss her so easily because she was Kathryn fucking Merteuil. She was not just another girl he could toss away once he grew bored with her. If she had to give up her ace card to keep him from running to the virginal blond so be it.

Sebastian didn't cave to her advances as easily as she thought he would. She could feel his posture become stiff and he grabbed her by the arms as if preparing to push her away. He did however kiss her back, briefly moving his pouty lips against hers. but then he jerked away. He offered up a phony smile and told her, "This is ridiculous."

"Yeah, no shit," she grumbled back. She should be the one fighting off his advances not the other way around, but there was more on the line than her pride at the moment. This time she grabbed him by his Tom Ford v-neck sweater and forced her mouth on his. When her tongue flicked against his mouth he once again started to melt. She felt his hands at her waist, clenching against the silky fabric of her robe as if he wasn't sure he wanted to push her away or pull her closer.

His mouth opened and his tongue flicked briefly against hers before he once again pulled his head away. However, this time he didn't attempt to walk away. Eying her lips Sebastian told her in a breathless whisper, "I love her Kathryn."

She had to suppress the desire to roll her eyes at his proclamation. "Love is for losers and pussy-whipped school boys Sebastian. Is that what you want to become? Just another weak little target?" Leaning in even closer Kathryn nuzzled her nose to his as she ran a hand down his chest to his pants. "Are you going soft on me Valmont? It certainly doesn't feel like it."

"Fuck you," he panted weakly as she cupped his now sizeable hard-on.

"That's the idea"

Once again she crushed her mouth to his only this time she was met with no resistance whatsoever. Sebastian kissed her back just as aggressively, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands rubbed greedily at her body. Knowing she had won she pulled back and asked, "What about-

"To hell with it," he growled before kissing her again almost violently. As their mouths devoured one another she went for his belt and began opening his pants. Before she could get her prize out however, he picked her up and spun her around, sitting her down on his desk. With his mouth still fused to hers Sebastian began tearing at the delicate silk fabric of her dressing gown, yanking the arms down. When he realized there was a slit down the side he gave up trying to remove it and just spread her legs and pushed the fabric to the side. Kathryn could feel his hands tremble as he went for her panties and pulled them down her thighs.

Her stepbrother broke away from her mouth and trailed kiss down her neck. "Are you wet?" he whispered.

"Why don't you find out?"

His hand was on her pussy in seconds, coaxing her lips apart before plundering a finger inside her damp folds. Kathryn mewled in pleasure as he touched her. He cursed then pulled his hand away showing her what he found. "I guess that answers that." He offered up that wicked smile of his she hadn't seen in weeks and something inside her melted a little bit. Sebastian brought his wet fingers to her mouth and ordered, "Suck."

She complied sucking her juices off his fingers as her hands unfastened his pants and pulled out his throbbing erection. Her stepbrother's mouth hung slack jawed as he watched her suck his fingers. Finally he barked, "Enough. I need to get inside you."

Kathryn planed to tease him a little more, but he had other ideas. Without any preamble he shoved his hot, hard, dick all the way into her cunt. She let out a surprised gasp at the intrusion and dug her nails into his shoulder. Clutching her by the ass Sebastian wasted to time driving into her, his rhythm frantic and intense. She met his thrusts as best she could but it was difficult given she was sliding all over the glass topped desk.

As they eagerly mated, various items began to topple to the ground, some breaking. The rotary dial phone crashed loudly to the floor, the dial tone echoing over their pants and moans. Trying to find purchase Kathryn grasped for the edge of the desk and her hand landed in the pink roses her stepbrother had purchased for the virgin. The thought made her clutch the silky petals in her fist and destroy them.

When she felt the familiar sensation of her come approaching, Kathryn suddenly felt herself being lifted once again. She wrapped her legs around Valmont's waist as he fell to his knees and set her down on the floor. Still buried inside her he frantically began removing clothes, hers and his own. As he lifted his shirt off his gaze found hers and she was startled by the intensity that greeted her. She had always prided herself on being able to read her stepbrother, but for once she had no idea what was going on in his head.

Bending over her he began driving back into her, just as intense as before but the new angle allowed him to go deeper and hit places inside her he hadn't before. Kathryn titled her head back and moaned knowing any minute now she would be met with an incredible orgasm.

Suddenly there was another voice in the room, one that belonged to neither her nor him. "Oh my god!"

Kathryn's eyes opened when she realized they weren't alone. She was greeted by the sight of an upside down Annette gawking at them in horror. Sebastian's frantic thrusts had stopped as he looked up at his recent conquest in shock. "Annette…"

Slowly the blonde backed out of the room before taking off down the hall. Sebastian stayed where he was still buried inside her, still hard. Kathryn found his still stupefied gaze and muttered, "Oops."

 

 

**I Don't Fuck Losers**

"Well, lucky for me, there's an exception to every rule," he snarled back with just as much malice as she had leveled at him. Sebastian's hands shook with rage and he could feel his eyes damp from tears at what she'd just revealed to him. The ice bitch and played him. She played him and she made him cry. For that she would pay dearly.

Before Kathryn could demand what he meant by his remark, he grasped her by her bony arms and forced her roughly back onto the couch. The sudden movement caused her now empty champagne glass and the table it was sitting on to crash nosily to the ground. Sebastian paid it no heed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded as he forced her face down on the cushions and grasped her by the hips. He hauled her upwards, preparing her for mounting.

"I'm taking what I'm owned," he spat as he removed his jacket and pushed up the flimsy fabric of her mini skirt. "Prepare to be fucked sis."

"Didn't you hear what I said!?" she screeched while trying her damndest to wriggle away.

Sebastian easily held her down using one hand to pin her shoulder to the couch and the other to hold waist in place. The position allowed her no room to fight back, just as he wanted. "I don't give a rat's ass what you said. We had an arrangement and you're going to honor it." He yanked her lace panties from her body and somehow managed to get his cock out while she fought against him. "I'm taking my reward Kathryn, willingly or not."

"You fucking asshole! Get off of me!" she yelled. Turning her head she tried to bite his hand so he forced her face into the cushion of the Queen Anne sofa.

He was rather surprised to find that he was hard. Sebastian didn't want to examine it to closely as to why this situation was turning him on so much. He wondered if her protests were as phony as her promises. Reaching between her legs he got his answer. "Well what's this," he chuckled darkly as he found her wet. "You lying little whore. Tell me again how you don't want this. Tell me again how you don't fuck losers."

"You're going to pay for this Valmont!" she yelled back as best she could what with her face being practically smothered. "You're dead!"

"And you're dying for it," he snarled back as prepared to mount her like an animal would his bitch. With one foot on the floor he, kneeled behind her on the cramped sofa and didn't bother to prepare her before driving his cock as hard as he could inside of her. She felt incredible, hot, snug and yep, dripping wet.

Sebastian didn't wait for her to become accustomed to having him inside her, he just started power driving into her. He squeezed her hip hard enough to leave bruises as his other hand fisted roughly in her hair, holding her in a submissive position and muffling her screams into the fabric of the couch. "I always knew you'd be a hot fuck sis," he grunted as pounded her violently, "Thanks for not disappointing me."

She snarled something back that sounded like, "Eat shit and die."

Valmont just laughed and pulled harder on her hair. For the briefest of moments, as her little speech replayed in his head, he considered suffocating her. Christ knew she deserved it, but he decided it would be too painless. No little Kathryn deserved to suffer.

The familiar sensation of his ball drawing up told him he was about to come. He delighted in taking his pleasure from her knowing she wouldn't be able to join him. Sebastian thrust into her hard, but not deep enough for her to really feel it. When he noticed she had taken a hand to her pussy to obviously find some much needed relief, he yanked it away. "None of that," he barked. "This isn't about you."

"Valmont," she hissed obviously trying to sound menacingly, but it came out needy.

Ignoring her pleas he thrust twice more inside her tight little cunt before pulling out completely. Taking himself in hand he jacked his dick quickly until he shot several ropes of hot sticky cum across her backside, hitting not only her skin, but her blouse as well. As the final shudders wracked his body, he took the edge of her skirt and used it to clean off his dick before getting to his feet. "Thanks sis, you make an excellent cum rag."

As Sebastian got this his feet, his legs feeling like jello thanks to the intense orgasm, Kathryn rolled over on her side and regarded him with disgusted shock. Her pretty face was red from the smothering, and her hair a completely mess. "You fucking pig," she snarled. "I can't believe you did that to me."

"Why, I'm just your toy remember?" Fastening his pants and straightening himself as best he could, he told her dismissively, "consider us even now."

He turned and headed for the door, when she replied in a deadly whispered, "Oh we are a long fucking way from being even."

"Whatever. Good afternoon Kathryn." He flicked his hand behind him in a dismissive gesture. Sebastian tried his best to be flippant about her remark, but there was something in her tone that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"That's it, run back to your little girlfriend…while you still can." She didn't yell the threat but rather whispered it in a chilly voice.

His hand on the door stilled at the remark. Shutting it harshly he swung back around to face her. "Stay the hell away from her Kathryn," he warned, trying his hardest to match her threatening tone but failing. He sounded weak and nervous next to her.

With one arched eyebrow she inquired, "And if I don't?"

"I'll consider it a declaration of war"

Slowly and gracefully Kathryn rose up from her crumpled position on the couch. She was shorter than him by several inches, but in that moment she seemed to tower over him. With her eyes locked on his she hissed back, "War it is."

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I tried to keep this in canon as much as possible so it's not really lovey-dovey (not that Kathryn and Sebastian should ever be that way anyway) but I hoped fans of the couple enjoyed it none the less. It was just a fun writing exercise.
> 
> Okay, so the next chapter of Cruel Love Anthology is coming but I can't say when. I was having trouble with it so I decided to post this instead. Originally I was just going to write a couple of the scenes, but somehow I ended up writing them all. As a heads up, two upcoming chapters of CLA will feature different versions of You don't Love Me Anymore and I don't Fuck Losers, the latter of which will be even darker. Eek.
> 
> Anyway, drop me a review and tell me which one was your favorite. Thanks for reading.


End file.
